


Unwanted Discovery

by lexigirl20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, The Sheriff is upset, there is sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexigirl20/pseuds/lexigirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff came home pretty late that night, he expected to find Stiles asleep in bed. What he found was the opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a comment on my other story: Pressing All the Right Buttons. CeCe said imagine what the Sheriff will say when he finds out that Stiles and Derek are mates and will be together forever and ever... And thus this was born!

The Sheriff opened the door as quietly as he could, the time already well past 2 in the morning. He’d been working so late recently since the massacre at the station, he never got to see Stiles anymore. Determined not to wake him up, the Sheriff began silently sneaking up the stairs. When he saw the light on in Stiles’s room he huffed, exasperated. Stiles never seemed to sleep these days. He made his way to his own room, eager for sleep when noise from Stiles’s room made him pause.

It was a voice, a man’s voice that was definitely NOT Stiles. A groan, and a “God Stiles!” had the Sheriff sliding his gun out of its holster, moving toward the bedroom. When the Sheriff peeked inside his room, he really wished he hadn’t.

Stiles was on his knees, his ass tilted up, his mouth around a cock. Derek Hale’s cock. Stiles moaned around it as Hale moved his fingers in and out of his son’s ass, the sound pornographic. Derek’s other hand gripped Stiles’s hair, pushed him further on to his dick as he praised Stiles.

“God, yes take it Stiles! “You’re so perfect; you were made for this, made to take my cock. “You love this don’t you? You’re such a greedy little cocksucker aren’t you?” Derek whispered, pulling Stiles’s mouth off his dick so he could answer. 

“Yes, yes I love sucking your cock Derek.” Stiles panted out, drool running down his neck.

“Who do you belong to Stiles?” Derek purred, sliding another finger into Stiles’s hole, chuckling at the moan. 

“You. Always you Derek.” Stiles sobbed as Derek pushed his dick between his lips with a moan.

The Sheriff was frozen, in shock or rage he didn’t know. His baby boy, his only son was on his knees sucking cock when he was supposed to be sleeping. He was 16 for god’s sake! The Sheriff’s hands shook in anger as Derek came down Stiles’s throat, Stiles coming not a minute after. As Stiles pulled off Derek put the fingers that had been in his ass up to his lips.

“Clean them off.” He ordered with a smirk, smiling as Stiles eagerly pulled them into his mouth.

The shot rang through the house, as did Stiles’s shout of surprise.

“DAD! Oh my god, how long have you been there?” Stiles shouted as he rushed to cover both of them, their nudity seeming all the more awful to the Sheriff now that his presence was known. The Sheriff moved towards where Derek had fallen, smashing the hilt of the gun into his nose hard enough to force the older man's head back. Stiles surged to his feet, grabbing the gun from his steady hand. 

“Dad stop! Oh my god just stop!” Stiles said as took the gun, forcing his dad to look him in the eyes.  
Derek stood up, blood running down his torso. The Sheriff’s breathe caught as he realized the bullet was pushing his way out of his skin. He looked at Stiles to see his reaction and Stiles only grimaced, scratching the back of his head. Clearly, this was all known to Stiles. 

“What the hell are you?” the Sheriff asked coldly, pointedly looking at Hale’s face instead of the rest of him.

“Werewolf. “ Hale said calmly. “And Stiles is my mate.” 

And that’s how the Sheriff found out about werewolves. And Stiles and Derek. They all try not to think about it. EVER.


End file.
